


Freedom

by Basilisk (Theonethatnooneknewexsisted)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonethatnooneknewexsisted/pseuds/Basilisk
Summary: Finally, he was free.





	Freedom

He was free.

He was finally free.

When those three kids left the island, they freed him. All he needed to get off the island was someone inviting him off. And they **did**. When they first met, they a name. One precious name he never thought he'd hear again. One name that brought him hope.

**David**

David, a fellow camper. David, his tent-mate. David, his friend. David his dear, dear friend. David his best friend, his partner in crime, his buddy, his his his his... Everything. David was his everything. David was **his**. David was the only person that would remember him, the only person that would understand him and make him feel whole again. The only person that wouldn't abandon him. David was the only person that would never judge Jasper, never hurt him, never blame him. 

For all this time, he thought he'd never see any of the other campers ever again, let alone David. once he knew that David was close by, he knew that he had to get to him.

And now Jasper was free.

His demonic giggles echoed throughout the forest as his twisted mind began to make a plan. Broken memories fused together, creating the deadly poison to Jasper's madness. A madness fueled only by the thought of seeing David again. Seeing, watching, hearing, touching, **feeling**. Everything about David was perfect. And soon he would finally see David again. Be able to bask in David's presence. Be near him. 

His giggles turned into true maniac laughs as he fought the urge to go see David right away. He has to wait for the perfect time. The perfect moment. Everything needed to be perfect. David only deserved perfect, and Jasper was the only one that could give him perfection. The only person that truly knew David. The only person that truly would die for David. The only person who **has** died for David.

Tears streaming down his face as his smile grew even bigger. The wind picked up and carried him closer to the camp. closer to David. Closer to **his** friend. Closer to **his** David


End file.
